


Turf

by infinite drabblets (tonikah)



Series: Ficlet Challenge/Requests [8]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonikah/pseuds/infinite%20drabblets
Summary: Pairing: WoogyuScenario/AU: Kindergartener Sunggyu and younger Woohyun fight over playground territory.Original tweethere.





	Turf

Another day, another squabble at the playground. 

“I got here first!”

“No, I did! My stuff was here!” Sunggyu gestured wildly at the ground.

“Your stuff is just a pile of sticks and stones!” huffed Woohyun in exasperation. “And anyway, you left so this area is mine now!!”

“Well I’m back now!”

“I’m going to tell my hyung!”

“Who’s scared of your hyung! I’ll tell noona, then you’ll see!” 

Woohyun gulped. Not only was Sunggyu’s noona older than Boohyun, she was stronger and just plain scary. No one messed with Sunggyu’s noona. 

He had no way of knowing that Sunggyu’s smug smile hid a hollow threat. As soon as he had blurted it out, Sunggyu knew exactly what would happen to him if he went running to his noona again for something like this. He could still feel the sting from the last time she pinched his ear after he tried to tattle on Sungyeol. 

But still, Woohyun didn’t know this. His shoulders slumped in angry defeat. His lower lip quivered. 

Sunggyu watched as Woohyun’s eyes started to shine with tears, and he then realised with growing alarm that more than anything, he would be in really big trouble with his noona if she found out that he had made this younger boy cry. 

“Wait!” Sunggyu gave a big sigh. “What about this. Let’s play rock-paper-scissors and the winner gets this area.”

Woohyun sniffed. “This is still so unfair.”

“Take it or leave it!” Or,” Sunggyu added with a smirk, “Are you afraid to lose?”

Woohyun rubbed his sweater sleeve across his face to dry any stray tears and snot. “Fine. Best of three.” And they both got into position, arms raised and hands behind their heads.


End file.
